Te Amo Demais Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha esperado este dia desde que soube que a amava, agora era hora de realizar o que desejava


**Te Amo Demais.**

**Leonardo.**

Rony Weasley andava pelo quarto inquieto, ele andava de um lado para o outro sem parar, isto estava deixando Harry nervoso, Harry se levanta da cama e segura o amigo pelos ombros e fala.

-Você quer parar com isso Rony? Você esta me deixando nervoso –Harry tentava acalmar o amigo, mas este parecia estar mais nervoso a cada momento.

-Eu não consigo ficar calmo Harry –e continua andando.

**Eu sou assim, nunca soube recitar poesias.**

**Não sei palavras de amor.**

**Nem sou sedutor, não sei fingir nem poderia.**

-Rony... Você sabe que a Mione te ama –

-Eu... Eu sei Harry... Mas... E que eu não sou ninguém –Rony abaixa a cabeça –não tenho nada para oferecer a ela –Harry segura Rony pela gola e fala ameaçador

-Nunca mais fale isso Ronald, a Hermione te ama pelo que você é, ela nunca ligou para o que você poderia oferecer pra ela ou não... Ela te ama –Rony respira fundo e abaixa a cabeça.

**Eu não tenho ouro nem prata.**

**Mas o meu maior tesouro eu te dei.**

**Só quero seu amor e mais nada.**

**Você precisa entender, e que eu não sei dizer.**

-Eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar isso, Rony-.

-E se ela não aceitar? E se ela achar alguém? E se... –

-PARÁ com este "E se" –Harry chacoalhava o amigo que fica surpreso –Você e um Gryffindor, reaja como um -.

**Só sei que eu te amo demais.**

**Nas noites sozinho e o teu nome que eu chamo.**

**Baby eu te amo demais.**

**Eu só sei dizer te amo te amo.**

Rony se encoraja e eles descem as escadas, Rony vai em direção a Hermione, enquanto Harry saia com Gina para que eles pudessem ter mais privacidade.

-Mi... Eu preciso falar com você –Rony falou com uma voz seria, o que deixou Hermione confusa, mas ela o segue para ver o que estava acontecendo.

**Te amo demais, como eu te amo, te amo demais.**

Eles chegam perto do lago, Rony fica um tempo olhando para o horizonte para criar coragem suficiente.

Hermione estava muito curiosa sobre o que eles estavam fazendo ali, então pergunta.

-O que você queria conversar comigo Rony? –Ele volta seu olhar pra ela, e Hermione sente todo o amor que Rony sentia por ela.

**Palavras valem menos que um olhar.**

**Meu coração e quem vai te explicar.**

**Da cabeça aos pés, eu vou te beijar... Eu vou te beijar...**

**Como um sábio na arte de amar.**

-Mi... Você sabe... Nós estamos a tanto tempo juntos... E com esta guerra que esta chegando... –Hermione começa a se preocupar –Tenho algo muito importante pra falar pra você –

-Do... Do que você esta falando Rony? –Ela deixa uma lagrima cair –Vo... Você quer terminar comigo? –Rony arregala os olhos e fala.

-NÃO -.

**Não sei mentir pra conquistar uma mulher.**

**Daria tudo nesse mundo só pra ter você.**

**O destino seja o que Deus quiser.**

**Você só precisa entender, e que eu não sei dizer.**

Rony se aproxima de Hermione, enxuga suas lagrimas e fala suavemente.

-Eu nunca quero te perder Mione –e se aproxima mais –Você e tudo que eu desejei na minha vida Hermione, quando eu era um garoto... eu desejava algo que meus irmãos nunca poderiam ter ou ser –ele deu um pequeno sorriso –mas só agora e que eu percebi que eu tenho algo, que eles nunca vão poder ter... Eles nunca poderão ter você, pois você e minha –.

**Só sei que eu te amo demais.**

**Nas noites sozinho e o teu nome que eu chamo**

**Baby eu te amo demais.**

**Eu só sei que te amo te amo.**

Hermione fica emocionada e se abraça forte a Rony, ela soluçava e falava.

-Por um instante eu achei que estava perdendo você... –Rony balança a cabeça e fala.

-Quando eu te chamei aqui, era pra te pedir uma coisa –Rony se ajoelha e tira uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, Hermione prende a respiração.

**Só sei que eu te amo demais.**

**Nas noites sozinho e o teu nome que eu chamo.**

**Baby eu te amo demais.**

**Eu só sei dizer que te amo te amo.**

-Demorei muito para fazer muitas coisas Mione, demorei pra enxergar que eu te amava, demorei a demonstrar o quanto eu te amo –ele balança a cabeça –eu quero que você ouça isso quando você se deitar e quando acordar ao meu lado –ele beija a mão da namorada e fala –Eu te amo Hermione Granger –ele abre a caixinha e revela um lindo anel de ouro, com um rubi todo trabalhado e runas antigas que significavam amor eterno –Hermione Granger, você aceitar se casar comigo? –Hermione demonstrava todo o amor que ela tinha por Rony o puxando para se levantar e plantar um beijo apaixonado nele e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu aceito Rony Weasley –

este cap vai para a minha linda amiga Jéssica...rsrs ou como ela adora se chamar Gi Weasley... te adoro linda.. vc e uma grande amiga.. te adoro demais


End file.
